


A Penny for Your Smile

by parsnips (trifles)



Series: Tumblr Treasures [20]
Category: Glee
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Flirting, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 01:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20331424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trifles/pseuds/parsnips
Summary: From the 3-sentence AU fic meme:Adam, the statue street-performer, is having difficulty keeping still when Kurt decides to have a little fun.





	A Penny for Your Smile

“I think I like this,” Kurt says. Adam can picture Kurt, sitting with his legs crossed on the lump of concrete behind him, sunning himself with his face stretched to the sky, a mischievous smile painting the corner of his mouth with more beauty than any of the paint currently slapped on Adam.

Just the thought of it’s almost enough to make him break character then and there, turn around and kiss copper along Kurt’s pale jaw, but this is only the beginning of this particular game — Adam hears a little hum, almost feels it through his clothes and along his skin, and Kurt murmurs, right against his ear, “You’re not supposed to move, but I’ve got the whole afternoon ahead of me — I wonder who’ll win…”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [tumblr](https://tmblr.co/ZQjLyx12mVBLD).


End file.
